


Present?

by Darkraider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: This might evolve into a multi chapter fic... I'm not sure yet. Read and comment your opinion!





	Present?

“Happy Christmas, Harry!” Ron placed a box in front of the other boy and pointed at it. Harry gave it a confused then sad look. 

“You must be mistaken. Or is this a joke?” He really hoped it was the first option and not the latter. Harry mentally prepared himself to deal with the cruel laughter that he would surely get as he reached for the box Ron had put in front of him. Although the other boy had been nice to him so far, it was always a possibility it was only an act...

“What do you mean, mate? My mum sent it.” Ron gave him a confused look as Harry picked at the colorful wrapping. He watched as Harry took a deep breath and opened the package.

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the fabric in his hands. He held it up and a small smile jumped to his face. It was a deep purple and had an (H) on it. It seemed to be true and he pulled it closer to him. “Th- thank you!”

“You’re welcome, mate.” Ron gave him an odd look. “You’re acting like you’ve never gotten a present before.” 

“I haven’t. At least, not a real one.” He stared at the jumper like it was the best thing in the world. "Thank you, Ron..."


End file.
